eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
There are many titles in the land of Valmasia. With the mixture of various cultures and races many titles have sprung up to mean different things. These are generally listed in an approximate order of authority, where possible. Common Titles Valmasia Holding *Emperor/Empress: Ruler of all the of Valmasia. These rulers typically ruled on their own with only a few advisors to help rule. Kings of the villages bent their knee to them. Was signified by the Master Crown they wore. The first Empress was Eline Sakete. * High King/High Queen: Ruler of all the land of Valmasia. These rulers commonly ruled with the aid of the council and is currently held by none. Was signified by holding the blade Dawnbringer. The notable examples from modern history are High King Asariel Melym, and High King Seraphiel Melym I. This tradition ended with High King Zachariel Melym's fall to Eline Sakete's forces in the early 740s. Land Holding * King/Queen: Ruler of one of the villages and bearer of one of the Crowns of Power. They have final authority in their village and set the policies. Typically are considered powerful Magi. Whilst many examples exist, notable past examples include King Eurus Avharain of Byson, and King Uriel Melym of Danarium. * Sacra: Considered the apex Drakanite. This title is earned by the strongest Drakanite and is considered the ruler of the race. This ordinarily, by extension, includes the rulership of Frostvale. The first and last to have held this title by unanimous agreement was Sacra Jetniss Ravehart. * Vindicator: One of the rulers of the Oscuri race. Chosen amongst the strongest of the Oscuri, they hold immense power in the name of their lord Azrael. Numbering at most five in total; While times change for the race, a new one was ordinarily chosen by either defeating and killing a current holder, or in a tournament. These individuals generally rule over Alteros collectively, though ocassionally with a foremost among them. Notable examples include Vindicator Qaelthan, and Vindicator Namarre Sakete. * Father/Mother: Former title for the ruler of the Wanderer's Valley. Is chosen from the council of Elders that help run the Valley and their factions. *Regent: Ruler and bearer of one of the Crowns of Power typically appointed by a King or Queen. They wear the crown and rule until a more suitable ruler is found. Notable regents include Regent Gene Caitiff of Frostvale. *Brenin: A term from the country of Uray for a regent. The only known occurance of this title, however, was by Brenin Alpheral Sunblade, regency over Nostvale for Princess Arteria Hawthorne. *Lord: Bearer of a Crown of Power and leader of a village that answers to a King or Queen of another Village. All decisions by them can be overturned by their ruler. Ordinarily only happening in fragmented times of Valmasia, a notable example is Lord Konaa Hirano of Nostvale. *Earl: The leader of a small territory controlled by another Village. Typically is not big enough to be warranted Village status. Examples of these include Castles and Important Military outposts. Notable example would be Earl Edward Akinseer of Antegria. Other Status * Paladin: The title of a champion of a Village or Valmasia as a whole. Considered to be powerful Magi they hold much influence. The Champion of Valmasia is appointed via the Grand Tournament and bears Almace. An example would be Paladin Meliudas Eques of Danarium, two times champion of the Grant Tournament. *Ser/Dame: A title of a knight typically in service to a Village. Some Villages consider them minor nobility. *General: Typically considered the practical leader of a Villages Forces. Other names include Marshal and Commander.Ser/Dame: A title of a knight typically in service to a Village. Some Villages consider them minor nobility. Notable examples from history include Marshall George Hastings. Category:World Category:Culture